Wall of shame
by Flamanator
Summary: This is my first story. In the 5th book Percys says we can kick back and   enjoy well not really. Not related with demigod stuff just normel humen stuff.  Not movie related all percy pov and tell me on what I can improve on. Rated T cos I dont know?


Don't own Percy Jackson or Black Ops not movie based and it is in Percy's point of view. First story so be nice

My name is Percy and this is how the worst day in the world began...

"Percy hurry up!" yelled Mom ''Two more minutes!"I yelled back "Percy you're late for school" And with that I slowly got out of bed. "Percy are you up!" "Yeah... I'm up!" When I got outside to the living room I met my mum who was making breakfast and she gave me a huge hug and told me to hurry up. When I went into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and put tooth paste on. While I was brushing I was thinking 'this is going to be the best day in the world' and I was also thinking why it was going to be the best day and that of course was because I was going to camp half-blood today and I was on top of the world...well I was until I got outside and heard dreadful news "Hey Percy I forgot to tell you that I used a red toothbrush to scrub the toilet there was a blue one on the counter for you". My eyes got bigger because I just used a red tooth brush "Hey mum I'll come back in a sec..."I ran of to the bathroom to clean my mouth. I could not believe mum didn't tell me earlier. 'Okay nobody needs to know, if anybody asks I used the blue one, and for good measure I put under the water to make the toothbrush wet .I went out (very silently) and sat on a chair and started eating blue bacon, sometimes I really wonder how mum gets the blue food but then again that wasn't the weirdest thing in the world ...well at least not for me. Today was the last day of school and I happy and all but the only problem was that nothing had gone wrong, don't get me wrong I was happy and all but I was really tense, I knew something was going to go wrong but I did not know what then again it could be me being really paranoid but still I had a feeling. I gave my mum one last quick hug and ran out the door with my skateboard. The road was quite and I feared Manhattan had gone into sleep again, but I had another theory for why the streets being so quite, the new game Black Ops had arrived and all my friends wanted one so either that or oh no! I forgot the teachers were on strike and I forgot to tell mum. Ether I can return to our apartment or I can always hang out. I chose hanging out. I went to the national park and yup monster alert, It was a stupid hellhound but this one looked more ferocious and without warning it leaped onto me and started... licking my face. It was Mrs O'Leary and she was licking my face. Some kids realised what had happened and started yelling "Hey look that dude got taken down by a Spaniel " Another thing to add to the wall of shame, Anyway after that I let Mr O'Leary go to where ever she was going, hopefully not attacking a hot dog cart.

Now I made my mind up, I was going to Jason's house to play Black Ops, he got it shipped from England and told me we would play Nazi Zombies before at school. While going to Jason's house I spotted my worst enemy... Nancy! "Hey Percy what are _you_ doing here" Nancy this is America what do you think I'm doing here" She didn't answer me instead she left, we'll at least one problem done at I continued my journey until I stepped on something really big and brown...Mr O'Leary. I scraped my shoe onto the cement and tried to get as much of it of me as possible. I stink is all I going to say, I was about to leave before Jason spotted me _**no please anytime but now.**_ Wait a minute is that Nancy behind that tree, _she stalked me all the way here."Bomb him" yelled Nancy and some of _her_ friends_ started to get up and throw water balloons at me, my dyslexia helped me dodge them all but I did not expect Nancy to sneak up behind me _oh no what if she hits me in my Achilles heel, it won't kill me but it will surly hurt _but luckily Jason hit her with a hose, she got really wetand quite angry. I was distracted and got hit in the one place I wished it did not in the crouch it looked like I peed in my pants. Nancy's friend s could not stop laughing _another thing to add to the wall of shame _ at least Jason didn't find it funny he quickly hosed of the rest of the Nancy gang "Well...that was interesting "Jason said in a small voice. Well at least nothing else could go wrong, I said that to soon because just as Nancy and her gang ran away out came an old women that looked strangely like a lawyer. "Alecto" "Percy...what in the world did you do in your jeans" "What do you want?" "I need that boy" pointing at Jason. "What do you want women" Said Jason "yeah why _him_" I said "Percy you don't know yet he is a demigod?" "Demi-what" asked Jason It's true I could not tell because their was so much mortal influence but then again if I count how many times I've been electrocuted... "Stay behind me!"I growled at Jason. Jason was a 17 year old and probably had the biggest family in the family in the world-3 brothers and 2 sisters, they all looked normal but Jason looked a bit more energetic than the rest and he was also dyslexic and had ADHD. Alecto charged in her hag form and I had to hold my ground I drew Riptide all bronze and beautiful if she got to close she could take Jason but if I can just get that water from those balloons that Nancy threw at me... just as she got a bit too close for comfort I blasted the water at her face in a second of her in confusion I sliced up with Riptide and Alecto disintegrated with a deafening shriek "well that made my day realising that I've got a superhero for a friend" said Jason, all I said was "you need to come with me" "You smell funny" Jason inquired "yeah I stepped on something fowl" I said silently. On the way to camp half blood we got attacked like crazy, hell hound were the most common and I hoped I didn't disintegrate Mrs' O Leary in my frenzy. Of course Jason had got into a fight with monsters so he reckoned we get a weapon for him , we went to a hardware store (I had enough money due to pocket money)He said he should get a chainsaw but I told him that the public would not really like a person running like mad with a chainsaw but then again it's not like the monsters attacked us in public but still to lethal so I just got him a sledge hammer We were almost at the top of the hill when all the sudden a manticore appeared and instantly shot arrow like projectiles, "look out "I yelled as I got in front of him and I forward rolled and sliced my blade upwards sending the essence to Tartarus "That did not hurt you" Jason said as he and I ran the rest of the way through camp half-blood territory "yeah I've got this thing with getting hurt" I said

'Whoa what is that thing" He pointed at Chiron" " I am Chiron child I am the activities director" "Okay so we have got a horse that talks as a leader "asked Jason "Young demigod I am a centaur"" Wait from the old stories" " Yes" said Chiron And for the first time Jason was shocked. Percy go the camp is on free time I'll have a talk with this demigod..."As I wondered back into camp I saw some year rounder's and most of them pointed the direction Annabeth was even though I didn't ask. I found Annabeth caning a Apollo demigod in a sword fight and she was winning so badly that it looked like the Apollo fighter would faint, the Apollo fighter surrendered I yelled "Annabeth I hope you're going easy on them" Annabeth got so happy she ran up and hugged me so tightly that my mom's one felt like a teddy bear hug in comparison "Percy why didn't you IM me?" "Sorry Annabeth it's just that-" "It doesn't matter just finish of the rest of the Apollo fighters" "Yeah sure" the first fighter was buff alright it was Will Solace and I smashed him easy the second one was not lucky either and the third one was supposed to be a breeze right when I got distracted by something on the ground, something shiny and just like that I got knocked to the floor '_another thing to add to the wall of shame get caned by a Apollo fighter' _and the worst part was that I got defeated by a girl. Annabeth was laughing so hard, can this day get any worse? The girl that just defeated me was so stunned. "Okay well now you know how to use your opponent being _distracted_ to your advantage um I should be going now" and I left to sit next to Annabeth telling her my story and she just laughed. "Come on Percy lets go" "wait I need to go to Chiron, there is a new kid and I am giving him a tour of camp" "Okay I'll tag along" Once again embarrassment hit me while me and Annabeth were talking I hit a tree and made a tree nymph quite angry. 'Wall of shame' Annabeth helped me up and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. When we arrived Chiron was just finishing of his story Jason looked quite shaken up I felt bad for him that is quite a lot to take in at once. But Jason has a lot of willpower because just as he saw me he said "Percy!" "Hey Jason" "Percy, Annabeth can you please take Jason on a tour" Chiron insisted "yeah sure" Annabeth and I said together. The tour was going great and Annabeth had to go back to her cabin to work on redesigning Olympus and then disaster struck and everything screwed up when we got to the bathroom "Well Jason this is the bathrooms you may not know that I'm a son of Poseidon and I can control water and this girl called Clarisse tried to dunk my head in the bathroom toilets but she failed, come inside you will be surprised how bad this place smells for a god-"Yep I'm in the wrong bathroom this is the girls bathroom " Oh my god" I quickly ran out of the bathroom, luckily nobody was in the bathroom but my cheeks were beetroot red (Wall of shame) Jason promised he would not tell anyone, I just hope he is not a child of Hermes. After the tour was finished I went to the canoe lake to think why I was having such a bad day, Was it my clumsiness or rather the gods playing a trick on me. Annabeth came and sat right next to me. "Seaweed brain how about we go diving " "But we don't have a plank?" "Use your water powers to carry us up and we will jump from their" "_My _amazing powers" I boasted "Yeah yeah stop boasting and I'm going to go and get changed" We both got changed. Annabeth was already standing there in her swimsuit " Okay seaweed brain lets go up" I used my powers to go up we must have been 10 meters high when Annnabeth said "Lets jump!"

I will update!

Mabye this week so ya!


End file.
